We Have Magic? SYOC
by LookingForAPensword
Summary: Summary and Details inside! CLOSED BUT ACCEPTING MINOR SIDE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so, I am making a comeback to try and bring up the HOA rates. Honestly, the fanfiction rate has declined GREATLY since the end of the show._

_So, I'm going to do an HOA Next Generation._

_Summary: Aelin Marie Rutter is an orphan. An orphan, but a deadly one. You see, Aelin(A-leen) is an assassin, a murderer, a warrior, a killer. Her parents were murdered, her siblings missing but assumed dead. At least, that's what her boss told her when he found her on the streets, half frozen and starved, and took her in at the age of eight, and trained her to be deadly. So, when he puts her on a mission to kill the Principal of an elite boarding school, her life changes. For the better or the worse? You'll have to find out._

_That's the summary, and Aelin's profile, the form, and the spots are at the bottom._

**SPOTS AVAILABLE:**

**3 Fabina Children**

-Aelin Marie Rutter

-OPEN

-OPEN

**1 Fara Child(I'll explain later)**

-OPEN

**2 Jeroy Children**

**-OPEN**

**-OPEN**

**1 Jeroy Child**

**-OPEN**

**2 Wilfie Children**

**-OPEN**

**-OPEN**

**3 Peddie Children**

**-OPEN**

**-OPEN**

**-OPEN**

**2 KT's Children**

**-OPEN**

**-OPEN**

**Now for the form;**

**Name:**

**Parents:**

**Gender:**

**Age(13-18):**

**Birthday:**

**Grade:**

**Race:**

**Nationality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Rest of Face:**

**Height and Weight:**

**Scars?:**

**Personality(detail for this ):**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Undiscovered Powers(no more than four, and no one can have the same power unless they're twins):**

**Clothing Style:**

**Fears:**

**Other:**

_Before I show you Aelin, for the Fabina and Fara kid's history, the Fabina and Fara kids do NOT know they are related, and the Fara kids only know that their dad was killed. The other two Fabina kids think that their parents were murdered, and that their sister was kidnapped, possibly killed. So, make sure to add that peoples._

**Name: **Aelin Marie Rutter

**Parents:** Nina and Fabian Rutter

**Gender:** Female

**Age(13-18):** 15 turning sixteen her junior year

**Birthday: **October 9th

**Grade: **Junior

**Race: **White

**Nationality: **American

**Hair: **Aelin's hair is layered, goes down to her waist, is very curly, so it falls down in ringlets, and is a dark chocolate brown, with some dirty blonde mixed in.

**Eyes: **Aelin has blue green eyes, and are almond shaped, a mix of her mother's and father's.

**Rest of Face: **Aelin has what people call a button nose, has slightly tanned skin, and naturally red lips.

**Height and Weight: **Aelin is 5'5 and weighs about 113 pounds, most of that is muscle.

**Scars?: **She has a thin gash about an inch long from when she was stabbed.

**Personality(detail for this ): **Aelin is closely guarded; she rarely tells people about herself. She can come off as hostile and is so sarcastic to the point of rudeness. She is tough, strong, and independent, and really doesn't care what people think. All she really wants is a friend, who isn't scared of her. She is confident, but at times she'll hate herself, because she's killed so many people. Aelin doesn't even really want to kill, when she does, she shuts herself down, and looks like a robot. She only kills because if she didn't her boss would kill her. Once you know everything about her, and you get past her walls, she's a stong-willed, sweet girl who you can depend on. Aelin loves music, and is very intelligent and observant.

**History: **Aelin barely remembers her life before that fateful day, the day her parents were murdered and her siblings were kidnapped. All she remembers about her parents was their faces, but she couldn't remember a thing about her siblings. When Aelin was eight, a two men broke into their house during dinner. All she could remember was that one has red eyes and the other had black beady eyes, like a snake's. They haunted her dreams for years, and they still haunt her now. Anyway, once the men broke in, Fabian and Nina told her kids to run to that secret place they talked about in case anything ever happened, and faced off the two men alone. Once outside, she and her siblings could hear the screams of her parents. They ran into the forest, but, on the way to the cave their parents told them to hide in, Aelin tripped on a tree root, and fell into the river rushing in the forest behind their house. Her siblings thought she was behind them, and didn't her her fall. Once they realized she was gone, they couldn't find her. Aelin washed up on a beach to the lake the river merged with, and her boss, Cass, found her, and trained her from there. Aelin works for a secret assassin business that only the government knows about. She got her stab wound from a target that she was trying to kill, the target fought back. She doesn't know why the person needs to be killed, she just knows that they need to die.

**Likes: **food, music, architecture, writing, and drawing; Aelin is fantastic at writing and drawing, she writes her own experiences, but with different characters, and in a kingdom type of world.

**Dislikes: **the business she works for, and most people in her generation; from personal experiences, kids her age can be pretty bastardish

**Hobbies: **writing, drawing, reading, and listening to music, also drafting; she wants to be an architect

**Undiscovered Powers: ** Aelin can control water; she can also shapeshift, and become invisible.

**Clothing Style: **Aelin wears whatever she thinks is comfortable. So, she wears jogging suits, converse, combat boots, uggs, print and graphic tees, and jeans. She will also wear sweaters and those jean shorts overalls, along with knit beanies, leg warmers, and scarves. Her hair is usually down, down with a head band, or pulled back into a ponytail.

**Fears: **That, if she reveals her secret, people will think she's a monster.

**Sexuality:** Straight/Heterosexual

**Other: **Since she's had to kill people in different countries, she can speak Spanish, Arabic, and French.

_So, that's it; PM me the characters, please! And, if I love them, the list will be immediantly updated. Please submit your characters, you can have as many as you want! No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues though._

_~LFP_

_**P.S. I don't have romance because I want you guys to know who everyone is before you pick that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay this isn't an update on who's been picked, just a note:**_

So, the one Fara kids is because after Nina left, Fabian was with Mara, but then found Nina and cheated. Sorry, but to me, Fabian just seems like one of those pushover guys who would cheat. Fabian left Mara for Nina when they were both pregnant so...

Also, if you're making a Fabina kid, I want the other two siblings to stay together, they just think Aelin died. I wasn't the other two to know each other.

First Round of Characters will be up ASAP. I am working on two other stories, so...yeah. I shouldn't be doing this, but I had an idea and it just came up.

See y'all soon,

~LFP


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all._

_Here are the first few I have accepted. but this spot isn't guaranteed._

_Also, I need characters for Wilfie, and KT's kids. And Peddie and Jeroy, I have Fabina and Fara covered._

**SPOTS SO FAR:**

**3 Fabina Children**

-Aelin Marie Rutter(15)

-Laurel Rutter(14)**{april243}**

-Alexander "Lex" Rutter(17)**{Julyette of Wonder}**

**1 Fara Child**

-Oliver Jaffray(16)**{ShadowDude90}**

**3 Jeroy Children**

**-**Eric Clarke(15)**{Julyette of Wonder}**

**-**OPEN

**-**OPEN

**2 Wilfie Children**

**-**OPEN

**-**OPEN

**3 Peddie Children**

**-**Riley Miller(17)**{ShadowDude90}**

**-**OPEN

**-**OPEN

**2 KT's Children**

**-**OPEN

**-**OPEN

_So, I need 5 girls and 4 boys. If your character isn't here, it's because all of the ones, or most of the ones I recieved are the same age or are too close in birth, so I'm trying to figure that out._

_Also, your character won't be guaranteed to have powers. Since I have 15 OC's, only about half of them will actually have powers. Don't worry, they'll still be featured in the story a lot, they just won't have powers._

_If you are submitting another character, they can have any other power except for:_

**-controlling water**

**-shapeshifting**

**-becoming invisible**

**-manipulate the wind**

**-telekinesis**

**-having multiple lives**

**-ability to create force fields**

**-absorbing knowledge instantaneously**

**-mind linking a group of people**

_There are a lot of other powers to choose from, like firebending, flying, super speed, etc. So, don't fret._

_Send characters please!_

_NOTE: The more you review the actual story, the greater chance you have at having your character have powers. _

_~LFP_

_P.S.-Do you guys want me to post the character profiles or not?_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I've only gotten one character, and if I don't get any more I'll just have to make the rest myself. The final list, which I will post in a few days, will have the main characters and people who have powers. Minor characters might have a power, and will be seen often in the story, so if your character ends up being a minor, don't get upset please._

**SPOTS SO FAR:**

**3 Fabina Children**

-Aelin Marie Rutter(15)

-Laurel Rutter(14)**{april243}**

-Alexander "Lex" Rutter(17)**{Julyette of Wonder}**

**1 Fara Child**

-Oliver Jaffray(16)**{ShadowDude90}**

**3 Jeroy Children**

**-**Eric Clarke(15)**{Julyette of Wonder}**

**-**OPEN

**-**OPEN

**2 Wilfie Children**

**-**OPEN

**-**OPEN

**3 Peddie Children**

**-**Riley Miller(17)**{ShadowDude90}**

**-**Jadelyn Joy Miller(14)**{Goddess of Awesomness}**

**-**Lucas Fabian Rutter(14)**{Goddess of Awesomeness}**

**2 KT's Children**

**-**Lucy Rush(16)**{april243}**

**-**OPEN

_I need 2 girls and 3 boys now._

_They can have all other powers besides:_

**-controlling water**

**-shapeshifting**

**-becoming invisible**

**-manipulate the wind**

**-telekinesis**

**-having multiple lives**

**-ability to create force fields**

**-absorbing knowledge instantaneously**

**-mind linking a group of people**

**-seeing through walls**

**-levitating**

**-fire powers**

_Anyway, I have decided to put the character's profiles up. I'll do it once the final list is set._

_Submit please!_

_~LFP_


	5. SUBMIT

_Hey you guys, please submit more characters, april243 I practically love you you've submitted so many. I need 4 more, and if I don't get anymore for the spots that need to be filled by Friday, then I'll make them myself._

_So, submissions close Friday, October 31, 2014. At 11:59 P.M., Eastern Time. For those of you that don't live in the states, that is the time zone of Michigan._

_I will also be posting the character profiles, because I'll be writing in a way that you should already know the character's backstories. Also, some of you have different stories for the same sibling, so I will be tweaking the history of some of them a bit._

_See y'all soon(Probably Sunday if I procrastinate.)_

_~LFP_


	6. FINAL LIST

_Hey guys, since I have everyone, submissions are closed unless you want to make a side character who doesn't live in Anubis House, or a villain. Here are the major and minor characters of "We Have Magic?"._

**SPOTS SO FAR:**

**3 Fabina Children**

-Aelin Marie Rutter(15)

-Laurel Rutter(14)**{april243}**

-Alexander "Lex" Rutter(18)**{Julyette of Wonder}**

**1 Fara Child**

-Oliver Jaffray(16)**{ShadowDude90}**

**3 Jeroy Children**

**-**Eric Clarke(15)**{Julyette of Wonder}**

**-**Dominic Jordan Clarke(17)**{BellaRosa17}**

**-**Sofie Clarke(18)**{april243}**

**2 Wilfie Children**

**-**Vincent Lewis(14)**{april243}**

**-**Evander "Evan" Casper Lewis(16)**{BellaRosa17}**

**3 Peddie Children**

**-**Riley Miller(17)**{ShadowDude90}**

**-**Jadelyn Joy Miller(14)**{Goddess of Awesomness}**

**-**Lucas Fabian Miller(14)**{Goddess of Awesomeness}**

**2 KT's Children**

**-**Lucy Rush(16)**{april243}**

**-**Calypso Avery Rush**(17){BellaRosa17}**

_These are the powers they will have:_

**-controlling water**

**-shapeshifting**

**-becoming invisible**

**-manipulate the wind**

**-telekinesis**

**-having multiple lives**

**-ability to create force fields**

**-absorbing knowledge instantaneously**

**-mind linking a group of people**

**-seeing through walls**

**-levitating**

**-fire powers**

**-manipulating reality**

**-ability to locate anyone in the world**

**-teleportation**

**-photokinesis**

**-healing**

**-technopath**

**-communtication with animals**

**-mimicing**

**-ability to throw voices**

_Also, I will be making a chapter stating the background for each family, and sometime later today or tomorrow, I'll be saying who is major and who is minor._

_Thanks for all of the submissions!_

_Special thanks to april243 and BellaRosa17 for making so many!_

_~LFP_


	7. MAJOR AND MINOR CHARACTERS

_**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. I have lost contact with the user Julyette of Wonder, who created the characters Alexander Rutter and Eric Clarke. Alexander is 18, and Eric is 15, so if you guys could make them so I have a backup in case I never get into contact with her, then that would be GREAT!**_

_**Sorry about the holdup, I've been working on my other two stories and making up an update schedule for all three of these. I have no idea what I was thinking, starting three SYOCs in the period of a month, but I'll manage. I don't wan't to leave y'all hanging.**_

_**Now, here are the major and minor characters of We Have Magic?(I need to change that title, I hate it, suggestions anyone?)**_

**MAJOR:**

1. Aelin Marie Rutter

2. Alexander "Lex" Rutter

3. Evander "Evan" Casper Lewis

4. Laurel Rutter

5. Riley Miller

6. Vincent Lewis

7. Calypso Avery Rush

**MINOR:**

1. Oliver Jonathan Jaffray

2. Sofie Clarke

3. Dominic Jordan Clarke

4. Eric Clarke

5. Lucy Rush

6. Jadelyn "Jade" Joy Miller

7. Lucas "Luke" Fabian Miller

_**Okay, I'm not gonna lie, some people in the Major section have the best forms. But, don't be upset if your character is a minor, because some minors will be major minors, and will have an important part in the story, even if they are minor. So chill if you aren't already. **_

_**This list is NOT going to change, so don't ask me either. If you have any ideas and/or concerns, PM me! I will be posting the family profiles one by one after this.**_

**_And, to make this qualified as a story, here is a short narrative:_**** My name is Pony. Yes, Pony. Is there a problem with my name? No? Cool enough. So, I'm a bird kid. I have wings and I can fly, and I eat a heck of a lot. I don't have feathers on my arms though. That would be weird. I'm only 2% bird, which is probably why. Well, the technical term is 2% Avian, but yeah. Do you want to hear my story? Okay! You can find it on a website that doesn't exist! Bye!**

_**Yeah. I just made that up! See you soon!**_


End file.
